Multi-function pads on an integrated circuit device allow the use of fewer integrated circuit package external connections, e.g., pins, surface mount connections, balls, etc., for flexible utilization of the integrated circuit in an electronic system. Low pin count integrated circuit packages may be used to save cost and printed circuit board space, and to offer many more user selectable functionality. Current technology integrated circuit multi-function pads share selectable analog and digital functionality, or selectable digital and oscillator functionality, but not all of these functions are selectable to the same integrated circuit multi-function pad.